All I want for Christmas is you
by kazuha77
Summary: HPDM - OS - Ce que veux Harry Potter pour Noël ? C'est simple, il veut Drago Malefoy, et il va lui faire comprendre en lui chantant une chanson.


**Note :** Petite fic de Noël en peu (beaucoup) en retard, désolée :S J'ai hésité à mettre la traduction de la chanson en français, mais j'ai pensé à tout ceux qui ne savait pas un mot d'anglais, alors je l'ai quand même mise, même si ce n'est pas trop difficile à comprendre ^^ J'espère donc que ça vous plaira et on se revoit en bas ;)

**Note 2 :** Pour ce qui suivent ma fic Drago Malefoy chez les Incas, je suis désolé pour le retard, mais avec la fac et les partiels et le manque de motivation aussi, je n'avance pas vite, mais je vous promet de publier le chapitre 4 dans les prochaines semaines (puisque je ne reprend les cours que le 20 et que mes partiels sont finis ^^).

Bonne lecture à tous !!

**

* * *

**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

En cette veille de Noël de l'année 1998, absolument tout Poudlard était en effervescence. Les élèves de l'école étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle, attendant impatient la suite du spectacle. Car cette année, Dumbledore avait décidé de laisser ces chères élèves organiser cette fête de Noël, pour oublier la guerre qui venait de se terminer, et ces derniers avaient voulu créer un spectacle où ils seraient les acteurs. Chacun pouvait donc se présenter à tout moment pour proposer son idée. Une scène avait été montée à l'endroit où trônait d'habitude la table des professeurs et c'est ici que les élèves chantaient leur chanson, jouaient leur sketch ou montraient à la salle entière un de leur talent.

Les professeurs, réticents au début, étaient à présent très contents de voir que tout le monde s'amusait bien. La guerre avait été un réel traumatisme pour beaucoup d'entre eux qui avaient tous perdu au moins un proche, famille ou amis. Mais Harry Potter avait triomphé du mal et maintenant, la société sorcière essayait de se reconstruire tant bien que mal. Quant à notre héros national, il essayait de vivre comme un garçon normal de 18 ans, ce qu'il arrivait facilement à faire maintenant, n'ayant plus aucune menace de mort pendue au-dessus de sa tête et étant entouré de ses deux éternels meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Il était aussi, à Poudlard, protégé par Dumbledore de toute cette médiatisation le concernant et qui était encouragée par le Premier Ministre. Car comme tous les septième années de l'année dernière qui n'avaient pas pu passer leurs ASPIC à cause du combat final, Harry Potter avait décidé de repasser son année et se retrouvait donc avec tous les autres pour la huitième année consécutive.

C'est donc la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait ce soir dans la Grande Salle avec tout le château pour fêter Noël. Mais à cet instant précis, il ne partageait pas du tout l'euphorie du spectacle de cette fête de fin d'année. Il était au contraire très stressé et triturait son costume en faisant les cent pas devant une Hermione plus désespérée que jamais.

- Allons, Harry ! Tout va très bien se passer, le rassura-t-elle.

- Oui, mais si j'oublie les paroles ? Et si je chante faux ? Et s'il ne comprenait pas ? Et s'il se moquait de moi ? Et si…

- Stop ! interrompit Hermione d'un geste de la main. Premièrement, je t'ai déjà entendu chanter et tu es loin de chanter faux. Pour ce qu'il y ait des paroles, je suis sûr que tu t'en souviendras très bien. Quand au fait qu'il ne comprenne pas, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup si tu fais exactement ce que je t'ai dit. Par contre, même si je ne pense pas qu'il se moque de toi, il y a un risque pour qu'il te rembarre…

Harry stoppa net et se retourna vers son amie, contenant mal sa colère.

- Et tu me dis ça _maintenant_ !! s'exclama-t-il, une forte envie de meurtre le démangeant. Tu es en train d'insinuer que je risque de me prendre un râteau devant tous les habitants de ce château ?

- Euh… oui… dit-elle dans un souffle. Mais, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment avant de se faire étrangler par son ami, si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu as toutes tes chances !

- Tu penses ou tu en es sûre ?

- Je pense. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si ses sentiments envers toi sont difficiles à lire ! C'est un vrai mur de glace, ce type !

Harry soupira, totalement désespéré. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était partagé entre, aller chanter son amour pour l'homme de ses rêves et se prendre une veste devant tout Poudlard, ou retourner s'asseoir auprès de lui en continuant de regarder le spectacle et ne jamais avoir le courage de lui avouer ce qu'il ressent. Dans le premier cas, il faisait preuve de la principale qualité de sa maison, le courage, mais après avoir vécu la pire honte de sa vie, il n'oserait plus jamais sortir de son dortoir. Dans le second cas, il ne saura jamais ce que l'autre ressent exactement pour lui et il désespérera toute sa vie en imaginant ce que pourrait être la réponse.

Il regarda à travers le rideau bleu foncé étoilé qui avait été mis là dans le but de créer une sorte de coulisses, où les élèves, devenus artistes pour une soirée, se préparaient à monter sur scène. Il aperçut au loin la table où _il _était assis et l'observa quelques instants, admirant sa beauté et son élégance. Puis, il rabattit le rideau devant lui, se tourna vers son amie et soudain, il cria :

- J'y vais pas !

Il voulut alors s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais Hermione le retint par le col de sa veste et dit avec un sourire machiavélique qui aurait pu effrayer n'importe quel Serpentard :

- C'est trop tard. Seamus vient de finir son numéro de claquettes et vu que tu es le dernier avant que le spectacle ne finisse, tu ne peux plus te désister.

Harry tenta une dernière fois de se carapater, mais Hermione le retint une nouvelle fois et, face à la force évidente de son amie, il capitula.

- D'accord, d'accord, d'accord ! J'y vais, t'es contente ? s'exclama le Gryffondor qui n'arrivait même pas à faire semblant d'être en colère tellement il était mort de trouille. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre après si je ne sors plus de mon lit, parce que ce sera de ta faute !

Elle lui jeta alors un regard noir avant de le pousser sur scène. Bien sûr, le rideau n'était pas encore levé donc personne ne pouvait voir qui était le prochain artiste à faire son show. Heureusement pour Harry d'ailleurs, car il était littéralement figé d'horreur. Ses deux mains étaient crispés sur le micro comme si c'était son seul soutient, et il tremblait comme une feuille, regardant autour de lui paniqué. S'il avait pu, il aurait vomi ses tripes sur scène avant de s'effondrer, mort de peur. Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à le tuer, mais le trac le ferait. D'ailleurs, il aurait préféré combattre une nouvelle fois feu le Lord Noir que d'affronter le public attendant impatient le prochain numéro, mais surtout, de l'affronter, _lui_…

De son côté, Hermione était parti retourner s'asseoir à sa table où était présent Ron, Luna, Neville, Drago, Blaise et Pansy. Ces derniers commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter de son absence prolongée et Ron, qui remarqua qu'Harry n'était pas revenu avec elle, demanda :

- Où est Harry ? Il va loupé la fin du spectacle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne loupera rien du tout, répondit-elle avec un sourire mi-énigmatique, mi-moqueur.

Drago leva un de ses sourcils comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque quelque chose l'intriguait, et il regarda Hermione qui lui fit un magnifique sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment et cela lui fit légèrement peur car, généralement, son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Mais il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, car les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent soudain et le rideau se leva lentement.

Personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait sur scène car celle-ci était complètement plongée dans le noir. Mais il y avait du mouvement, ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement vide. Quelques minutes passèrent dans l'attente et le silence avant que les premières notes ne résonnent dans la salle. Treize petits tintements en tout comme pour marquer l'esprit de Noël et la musique commença enfin. C'est alors que la voix d'Harry s'éleva dans les airs :

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _(Je ne veux pas grand-chose pour Noël)  
_There is just one thing I need _(Il y a seulement une chose dont j'ai besoin)

Le devant de la scène où Harry se tenait était toujours plongée dans le noir, ce qui faisait que personne ne l'avait encore reconnu. L'arrière, par contre, était légèrement éclairée par les projecteurs et l'on pouvait apercevoir à droite, le pianiste, les deux bassistes et le batteur, et à gauche, les cinq jeunes filles composant les chœurs, habillés d'une petite robe rouge avec de la fourrure blanche, des collants également rouge et des petites chaussures à talons noires. En gros, elles étaient habillées en Mère Noël.

_I don't care about the presents _(Je me fiche des cadeaux)  
_Underneath the Christmas tree _(Sous l'arbre de Noël)

Toute la salle était totalement hypnotisé par la voix du jeune homme. Celle-ci était absolument magnifique. Elle allait dans les aiguës avec beaucoup de facilité, sans pour autant perdre de sa masculinité. Surtout que cette chanson, chantée à la base par une femme, n'était pas du tout facile à interpréter pour un homme. Mais Harry faisait cela à la perfection. Sa voix vibrante d'émotions, faisait frissonner toute la salle. Même le professeur Rogue, qui n'était pas réputé pour sa sensibilité, sentit un léger frisson le parcourir. Evidemment, étant d'une mauvaise foi absolue, il mit ça sur le compte d'un courant d'air, mais s'il avait vraiment été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait avoué que c'était la voix de ce chanteur qui en était la cause.

_I just want you for my own _(Je te veux juste pour moi)  
_More than you could ever know _(Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais)

A la table de Ron, Hermione écoutait son ami chanter religieusement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle jetait des petits coups d'œil fréquents à Drago Malefoy qui était assis pratiquement en face d'elle, et observait ses moindres réactions pour essayer de savoir enfin ce que le Serpentard pensait. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne manifesta aucun sentiment, mais elle se rassura en se disant que ce n'était que le début et surtout, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore l'identité du chanteur. Pourtant, si la Gryffondor avait pu observer Drago d'un peu plus près et peut-être soulever la manche de son smoking, elle aurait vu que le jeune homme avait la chair de poule. La voix du garçon qui chantait sur scène lui faisait beaucoup d'effet et il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il ne le connaissait pas car, par moment, les timbres de sa voix lui disaient vaguement quelque chose...

_Make my wish come true _(Fais que mon vœu se réalise)  
_All I want for Christmas… _(Tout ce que je veux pour Noël…)  
_Is you_ (C'est toi)

La scène se fit de plus en plus visible et dans une demi pénombre, tous les gens réunis dans la Grande Salle purent apercevoir le chanteur lever le bras à mesure que sa voix s'élevait dans les airs. Personne ne sut qui il montrait du doigt exactement, si cela était vraiment le cas, mais tout le monde s'en fichait. La musique s'accéléra petit à petit et les chanteuses à l'arrière commencèrent à se dandiner au rythme de la batterie qui marquait le tempo. Quant à la lumière, elle s'intensifiait lentement au prolongement de la dernière note chantée et bientôt, la scène fut complètement visible aux yeux des spectateurs et le chanteur aussi.

Cela fut alors un véritable choc pour les gens assis juste en face de la scène et aux premiers rangs lorsqu'ils reconnurent tout de suite leur héros national. Les gens au fond de la salle eurent un peu plus de mal à voir l'identité du chanteur, mais le bouche à oreille se répandit rapidement et au bout d'à peine quelques secondes seulement, toute la Grande Salle savait qui était le jeune homme qui chantait sur scène.

Les gens osait à peine y croire et pourtant, celui que l'on nommait le Survivant et qui avait combattu et tué le Lord Noir, se tenait bien là, devant eux, à chanter une chanson de Noël. Et ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit le célèbre héros Harry Potter poussant la chansonnette qui les choquait le plus, car même si cela était assez étonnant qu'il se mette en scène, le jeune homme étant d'une nature plutôt discrète, il avait une voix magnifique, mais c'était le fait qu'il soit habillé d'une façon aussi diablement sexy.

Harry avait déjà bien changé depuis deux ans. C'était à présent un garçon très apprécié par la gent féminine, non plus pour sa célébrité, mais pour son physique. Il avait toujours cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, qui faisait de lui un être exceptionnel, et ses cheveux étaient éternellement ébouriffés. Mais il avait troqué ses lunettes rondes contre des lentilles de contacts, une idée venant d'Hermione qui disait qu'il était beaucoup plus beau sans ses affreuses lunettes. Et elle avait raison, bien sûr, car maintenant, tout le monde pouvait admirer les magnifiques yeux verts du jeune homme. Son corps avait également changé. De fragile et maigrichon, il était passé à costaud et musclé, et dans ce costume, il était parfaitement mis en valeur.

Comme l'idée de chanter sur scène devant tout le monde au spectacle de Noël, c'est Hermione qui avait choisi son costume. Harry avait catégoriquement refusé de le porter au début, mais la jeune fille avait vite su le convaincre en lui énonçant les effets qu'il pourrait avoir sur une certaine personne de son cœur. Il était donc à présent vêtu d'une veste en velours rouge, ouverte sur le devant, son torse nu et imberbe visible aux yeux de tous. Son large pantalon, de la même matière et de la même couleur, était retenu par une ceinture noir et, même si cela lui rappelait les pantalons de Dudley qu'il portait avant, il lui allait comme un gant. Quant aux chaussures, il portait des bottines noirs brillamment cirées. Un jeune Père Noël très sexy en somme. Toutes les filles bavaient devant lui et les garçons qui n'étaient pas gays enviaient secrètement son corps d'Apollon.

A la table d'Hermione, chacun avait réagit d'une façon différente à la vue de ce Harry à demi nu, chantant devant public. Ron avait failli tomber à la renverse, submergé par trop d'émotions. Neville avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte et ne semblait pas pouvoir se reprendre. Luna, elle, ne regardait le spectacle que d'un œil, on se demandait même si elle avait reconnu son ami sur scène. Blaise et Pansy riait sous cape, amusé par le show que leur offrait le Survivant. Et Drago, quant à lui, était littéralement subjugué par le spectacle. Tellement subjugué que son masque de froideur, qu'il avait acquis depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, s'était légèrement fissuré, au grand plaisir d'Hermione Granger qui se frottait les mains en remarquant de l'admiration dans les yeux du Serpentard.

Car oui, le grand Drago Malefoy admirait en ce moment même le célèbre Harry Potter. Une fois le choc passé, il put apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à lui et il n'en s'en privait pas, bien au contraire. Par contre, une chose lui échappait : les motivations d'Harry pour chanter devant tout Poudlard. Il connaissait bien le jeune homme pour être devenu son ami juste après la guerre, il savait donc qu'il était très timide et que ce qu'il préférait plus que tout au monde était de rester le plus loin possible du regard des autres. Alors pourquoi avait-il décidé tout à coup de se montrer sur le devant de la scène ? Drago était perdu, mais il écouta avec attention la suite de la chanson ayant pour titre « All I want for Christmas » .

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _(Je ne veux pas grand-chose pour Noël)  
_There is just one thing I need _(Il y a seulement une chose dont j'ai besoin)  
_I don't care about the presents _(Je me fiche des cadeaux)  
_Underneath the Christmas tree _(Sous l'arbre de Noël)  
_I don't need to hang my stocking _(Je n'ai pas besoin de suspendre ma chaussette)  
_There upon the fireplace _(Là, sous la cheminée_)  
__Santa Claus won't make me happy _(Le Père Noël ne me rendra pas heureux)  
_With a toy on Christmas day _(Avec un jouet le jour de Noël)

Sur scène, Harry était totalement crispé, serrant son micro comme une bouée de secours. Grâce à la disposition des lumières, il pouvait voir le regard des gens posé sur lui et l'observer dans les moindres détails, et cela le stressait à un point inimaginable. Mais il fallait qu'il se retienne de vomir et qu'il finisse cette chanson. Il avait une déclaration d'amour à faire ce soir et il la ferait, foi de Potter !

_I just want you for my own _(Je te veux juste pour moi)  
_More than you could ever know _(Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais)  
_Make my wish come true _(Fais que mon vœu se réalise)  
_All I want for Christmas is you _(Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi)  
_You, baby _(Toi, baby)

Harry posa alors ses yeux sur le jeune homme blond de ses rêves, mais il eut à peine le temps d'établir le contact avec lui que son regard glissa sur la fille assise en face. Hermione lui fit alors un regard noir de reproche et il préféra regarder ailleurs, sachant très bien qu'elle le maudissait pour ne pas avoir respecter le plan. Car ils avaient bien établi un plan pour conquérir Drago Malefoy. Enfin, plus précisément, Hermione avait concocté un plan et Harry ne faisait que le suivre, enfin essayait... Il aurait donc dû, comme prévu, établir un contact visuel intense avec la cible au premier « you » de la dernière phrase. Mais il n'avait pas pu, trop effrayé par ses yeux gris qui pouvait contenir de la colère ou pire encore, du dégoût...

_I won't ask for much this Christmas _(Je ne demanderai pratiquement rien ce Noël)  
_I won't even wish for snow _(Je ne souhaiterai même pas de neige)  
_I'm just gonna keep on waiting _(Je vais juste continuer à attendre)  
_Underneath the mistletoe _(Sous le gui)  
_I won't make a list and send it _(Je ne ferai ni n'enverrai de liste)  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick _(Au Pôle Nord pour Saint Nick)  
_I won't even stay awake to _(Je ne resterai pas même éveillé)  
_Hear those magic reindeer click _(Pour écouter ces petits bruits des rennes magiques)

Cette fois, Harry se sentait beaucoup plus en confiance et pour ce troisième couplet, il n'avait pas hésité à effectuer quelques pas de danse. Bien sûr, n'étant pas un danseur professionnel et n'étant pas libre de ses mouvements avec un micro dans les mains, il ne faisait que se dandiner sur place, mais ses simples petits déhanchements excitaient déjà la foule en délire. D'ailleurs, Harry croyait que la salle n'était composé que de filles tellement les cris qu'elles poussaient étaient puissants. Même Pansy se prenait au jeu, et pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre à jouer les groupies, surtout pour Potter.

'_Cause I just want you here tonight _(Parce que je te veux juste ici ce soir)  
_Holding on to me so tight _(Me serrant si fort)  
_What more can I do ? _(Que puis-je faire de plus ?)  
_Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you _(Oh baby, tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi)  
_You _(Toi)

Il avait réussi !! Harry avait enfin réussi à créer un contact visuel avec Drago ! Ses prunelles grises le fixaient si intensément que son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et il cru défaillir. C'est pour cela, d'ailleurs, qu'il coupa court à ce contact, au grand dam d'Hermione qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. _Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il va réussir à lui faire comprendre_... pensa-t-elle justement. Car elle avait raison ! Drago était totalement perdu, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il avait bien remarqué que Harry le regardait, mais cela avait été tellement furtif, cinq secondes tout au plus, qu'il ne savait pas si c'était seulement pour voir que ses amis, dont il faisait à présent parti, le regardait chanter, ou si c'était dans un but bien précis.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un feu d'artifice de lumières qui éclaira tout à coup la scène.

_All the lights are shining _(Toutes les lumières brillent)  
_So brightly everywhere _(Partout avec tant d'éclat)  
_And the sound of children's _(Et le rire des enfants)  
_Laughter fills the air _(Emplissent l'air)  
_And everyone is singing _(Et tout le monde chante)  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing _(J'entends ces cloches de traîneau sonner)  
_Santa won't you bring me _(Santa veux-tu bien m'apporter)  
_The one I really need _(Celui dont j'ai réellement besoin)  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me _(Veux-tu bien, s'il te plait, m'apporter mon chéri)

Tous les gens dans la salle tapaient à présent dans leurs mains au rythme de la musique. Dumbledore s'était même levé de son fauteuil et poussait Rogue à faire de même. Ce dernier grogna, mais il n'eut pas la force de résister à cet homme qu'il respectait beaucoup trop pour l'envoyer sur les roses. Il se leva donc de sa chaise, mais croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, refusant définitivement de montrer qu'il adorait cette chanson et la voix du chanteur. Mais le directeur, qui n'était pas dupe, ria de son comportement un peu enfantin, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas _(Oh, je ne veux pas grand-chose pour Noël)  
_This is all I'm asking for _(C'est tout ce que je demande)  
_I just want to see my baby _(Je veux juste voir mon chéri)  
_Standing right outside my door _(Debout devant ma porte)  
_Oh, I just want him for my own _(Oh, je le veux juste pour moi)  
_More than you could ever know _(Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais)

Le « him » eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle. Bien sûr, la chanson étant chantée principalement par des femmes, il était donc normal que ce mot y soit présent. Mais le changement du « him » au « her » n'aurait posé aucun problème pour le rythme ou les rimes de la chanson, donc le fait que Harry ait laissé ce simple mot voulait dire qu'il parlait d'un homme et ce, depuis le début !

Personne à Poudlard n'était au courant de l'homosexualité du jeune homme, à l'exception de ses amis. Non pas qu'il ait honte de ce qu'il était, mais le seul garçon avec qui il était sorti n'assumait pas son homosexualité et ils avaient été obligé de se cacher pendant des semaines, avant que Harry ne craque et ne décide de rompre. Les seules conquêtes connus du Survivant étaient donc la pleurnicheuse Cho Chang et la belette Ginny Weasley.

_Make my wish come true _(Fais que mon vœu se réalise)  
_Oh baby, all I want for Christmas… _(Oh baby, tout ce que je veux pour Noël…)  
_Is you_ (C'est toi)

Comme pour le premier couplet, Harry avait levé le bras pour désigner quelqu'un, mais cette fois-ci, la salle étant mieux éclairé que tout à l'heure, tout le monde put voir celui qu'il désignait et cela fut le troisième et dernier choc de la soirée. Car après avoir vu Harry Potter chanter une chanson pour le spectacle et après avoir appris qu'il était gay, toute l'école sut à présent qui était l'homme que Harry voulait pour Noël, et cet homme était... Drago Malefoy.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune Serpentard qui se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Les projecteurs se tournèrent vers lui pour l'éclairer et il fut alors le centre d'attention de centaine de personnes, ce qui ne lui plu pas, mais alors pas du tout ! D'habitude, il aurait été ravi de cet intérêt plus que prononcé pour sa personne, mais là, dans cette situation précise, il aurait préféré être un animagus pour pouvoir se transformer en souris et se cacher dans un trou.

Harry, quant à lui, profita du fait que personne ne le regardait pour s'enfuir discrètement de la scène. Il se dirigea donc vers les coulisses, où il mit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait emporté au cas où cela se passerait mal, et il sortit de la Grande Salle dans l'ignorance de tous, ou presque...

Après avoir monté une multitude de marches et avoir emprunté des passages secrets qui devaient normalement raccourcir le trajet, il arriva enfin à sa Salle Commune où il monta encore quelques marches avant d'arriver à son dortoir. Là, il enleva cape et costume jusqu'à se retrouver en boxer, puis, il s'affala sur son lit, la tête renversé au pied du matelas et les bras ballants.

Il était complètement désespéré. Tout le temps qu'avait duré la chanson, il avait eu un mince espoir que Drago accepte ses sentiments et que cela soit réciproque. Mais lorsqu'à la fin, il l'avait désigné et que tout le monde s'était retourner pour le regarder, il avait vu ce froncement de sourcils et ce plissement de nez si significatif de son dégoût et de son énervement et Harry s'était senti incapable de faire face à lui et à son rejet.

Au fil de ses pensées, ses souvenirs dérivèrent là où tout avait commencé. Juste après la guerre, qui s'était déroulé au mois de mai de l'année dernière, les Serpentards, qui n'avaient pas rejoint Voldemort, et les Gryffondors, encore en vie, s'étaient plus ou moins rapprochés, et en particulier la bande à Malefoy et à Potter. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce qu'aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini sortaient ensemble. Les deux meilleurs amis de la jeune fille avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter au début, tout comme ceux du Serpentard. Mais si Pansy et Ron, qui avait été bizarrement le plus raisonnable des deux, avaient fini par s'entendre, c'était loin d'être le cas d'Harry et Drago. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs battus, avant de s'ignorer totalement. Mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, les deux garçons ayant un besoin presque maladif de s'insulter, surtout depuis qu'ils passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble à leur goût.

La fin du mois de mai fut donc assez houleuse entre les deux jeunes hommes. Pourtant, les choses commencèrent à changer au cours du mois de juin. Les autres ne savaient pas si c'était à cause de l'été qui approchait, mais les disputes se faisaient de plus en plus rares entre le brun et le blond, et les insultes, si il y en avait, étaient dites d'une façon beaucoup moins brusque. Par exemple, Drago, avec un air désespéré, pouvait sortir une phrase du genre : « Potter, si tous les gens pensaient comme toi, l'intelligence serait en voie de disparition. » et Harry de répondre : « Oui, mais cela voudrait dire qu'on pense de la même façon et là, c'est le monde entier qui serait sur le point de disparaître ! ». Des petites piques sans grand intérêt pour les autres, mais qui les faisaient sourires. Ils venaient d'apprendre la taquinerie et ils en usaient et abusaient à volonté.

Les vacances d'été furent bientôt là et chacun dû alors retourner chez soi. Harry, qui avait été invité à passer les deux mois chez les Weasley, se surprit alors à regretter la présence du beau blond. Il trouvait le temps long, beaucoup trop long, et Ron s'inquiéta de son comportement dépressif. A l'arrivée d'Hermione, début août, Harry n'était plus qu'une âme en peine squelettique à force de ne plus rien manger, un fait qui inquiétait aussi Mrs Weasley. La jeune fille chercha alors dans des dizaines et des dizaines de livres pour savoir ce que Harry avait, mais elle ne trouva qu'une seule maladie correspondant à ces symptômes : l'amour. Bien sûr, le concerné avait nié tout en bloc, se disant que c'était impossible, mais avec l'insistance de sa meilleure amie, il finit par avouer qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Drago, ce qui valut un infarctus à Ron et un hochement de tête compréhensif d'Hermione. Etonné qu'elle ait l'air de savoir depuis longtemps, Harry lui avait demandé comment elle pouvait être au courant et elle ne fit qu'énoncer le dicton « Qui aime bien, châtie bien... ».

Depuis la rentrée de septembre, Harry et Drago s'était considérablement rapprochés. Ils étaient devenus de très bons amis qui partageaient tout sur tout, et beaucoup de gens se demandaient se qui se passait réellement entre eux à force de toujours les voir collé ensemble. Mais, absolument rien ne se passait et c'était CA le problème pour le brun, qui voulait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié de la part du Serpentard. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air du même avis et chaque fois qu'il répondait avec un haussement d'épaules « On est juste amis » aux gens qui osaient leur faire remarquer leur proximité, cela était un nouveau coup de poignard dans son cœur. C'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Hermione de l'aider à lui déclarer sa flamme, ce qu'elle s'était empressé d'accepter ayant assez de voir son ami désespéré. Mais il eut encore la preuve qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un ami et même s'il savait maintenant à quoi s'attendre, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de souffrir.

Des coups à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées et il répondit d'un ton las, ne bougeant pas d'un poil :

- Ron, vas t'en, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Comme réponse, la personne frappa de nouveau, avec des coups plus prononcés cette fois-ci. Dans un soupir d'agacement, Harry se leva pour aller ouvrir, tout en s'exclamant :

- Je t'ai dit de t'en... aller...

Il s'était tout à coup arrêté dans sa phrase, trop choqué de voir à la place de son meilleur ami, la personne de ses pensées : Drago Malefoy.

_I just want to see my baby  
__Standing right outside my door_

- Co... Comment es-tu entré ?

- Hermione m'a donné le mot de passe, répondit-il légèrement gêné.

Harry ne pensa même pas à maudire son amie, trop concentré sur les joues rosissant de son vis-à-vis. Il se demanda pourquoi celui-ci rougissait, mais profita un instant de la vue, car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait voir Drago rougir et il put remarquer avec plaisir que cela lui donnait un air encore plus mignon. Lorsqu'il lui posa enfin la question, le Serpentard ne fit que glisser ses yeux gris sur son corps qui était... nu ! Il était en boxer devant Drago ! Ce fut alors à son tour de rougir et il se flagella mentalement pour s'être donné en spectacle une nouvelle fois. Mais s'il ne s'était pas précipité vers son lit pour y arracher les couvertures et les mettre sur son dos, il aurait peut-être remarqué la petite lueur d'envie qui brillait dans les yeux du Serpentard.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, les yeux baissés.

- Eh bien, commença Drago qui avait repris contenance, tu as soudain disparu après ta chanson - qui me concernait, soit dit en passant - et donc, nous n'avons pas pu discuter.

Harry n'osa pas lever les yeux honteusement rivés par terre. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Qu'il avait fui pour justement ne pas l'affronter car il s'en sentait incapable ? Non, bien sûr ! Et puis, il connaissait déjà sa réponse. Il savait qu'il lui dirait sur un ton sec que s'il ne voulait pas l'affronter, il ne fallait pas lui chanter une chanson et ce, devant l'école entière.

Drago, lui, observait attentivement Harry, analysant ses moindres réactions. Puis, trouvant que le silence avait duré assez longtemps, il se décida à parler :

- Emballé ou déballé ?

Le Gryffondor releva la tête pour l'interroger du regard. Que voulait-il dire par « emballé ou déballé » ? Avait-il perdu la tête ? Il devait normalement lui briser le cœur avant de piétiner les morceaux et lui, il parlait d'emballage ? Qu'y avait-il exactement dans la nourriture,de ce soir ?

- Heh ?

Drago ne put retenir un rire en voyant la tête du brun, puis il reprit :

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu aimerais m'avoir comme cadeau de Noël, alors... Tu me veux emballé ou déballé ?

Okay... Il y avait bien quelque chose d'anormal dans la nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité tout à l'heure, car c'était impossible qu'il soit sérieux tout en disant ça. Et pourtant, malgré le sourire amusé qu'il avait, Harry vit dans ses yeux qu'il attendait une réponse. Il réfléchit un moment se demandant s'il allait vraiment s'emballer dans du papier cadeau s'il répondait ça. Et même si l'idée en elle-même était amusante, il se dit que ce n'était pas très intéressant s'il savait déjà qui se trouvait dans l'emballage.

- Déballé, répondit-il alors.

Le Serpentard sourit, ses yeux pétillant étrangement ce qui fit frémir Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment et cela se confirma lorsque Drago se leva et qu'il commença à défaire ses vêtements.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? réussit à articuler Harry alors que son interlocuteur avait déjà enlevé sa chemise.

- Tu le vois bien. Je me déshabille.

- Oui, mais... Pourquoi ?

- Tu as dit que tu me voulais déballer, continua-t-il en enlevant son pantalon, alors je me déballe.

Il s'apprêta à baisser son boxer lorsque la voix de Harry l'arrêta.

- Arrête, cria-t-il si brusquement que Drago en fut étonné. Je... Pas comme ça...

- Tu as pourtant dis que tu me voulais pour Noël dans ta chanson et tu as répondu que tu me voulais déballé. Alors, je m'offre à toi.

Il esquissa de nouveau un mouvement pour enlever son sous-vêtement, mais il fut encore une fois arrêté par Harry.

- Ce que je veux réellement, ce n'est pas toi, expliqua-t-il alors que la lueur dans les yeux de Drago s'éteignait. Ce que je veux, c'est... ton cœur.

_I just want you for my own  
__More than you could ever know _

Il baissa la tête, sachant très bien qu'il allait être rejeté puisque apparemment, Drago voulait seulement coucher avec lui pour Noël, même si l'idée que le blond s'offre à lui comme cadeau lui paraissait bizarre. Pourtant, au lieu de faire comme il l'avait prévu, Drago sourit, rallumant cette lueur qui illuminait ses yeux, et il s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

'_Cause I just want you here tonight  
__Holding on to me so tight _

Le brun en fut complètement bouleversé et encore plus lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement. Ce fut un baiser doux et léger, presque... amoureux, et à cette idée, l'espoir gonfla la poitrine d'Harry qui rêvait de ce baiser depuis des mois. Malheureusement, Drago y mit fin et, après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois sur le nez, il ramassa ses affaires et dit en souriant :

- Dors bien… Père Noël.

Avant de franchir la porte sans demander son reste. Harry fut triste et déçu de ne pas avoir eu d'explication, ni de réponse claire et précise concernant sa déclaration. Car, d'accord il l'avait embrassé et, d'accord il avait paru amoureux, mais cela pouvait très bien être une mauvaise blague jouée par ce sale serpent visqueux qui ne lui avait pas fait de mauvais tours depuis plusieurs mois.

Et c'est comme cela que Harry passa la nuit à tourner et se retourner dans son lit en se demandant ce qui se passerait demain.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, dérangé par un Ron totalement surexcité qui lui parlait cadeaux de Noël, et il fut obligé de se lever, impossible de se rendormir avec le boucan que faisait ses camarades de chambre. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien comment il avait pu ne pas être réveillé avant, mais en se rappelant de la soirée d'hier et du mal qu'il avait eu à s'endormir, il comprit vite que c'était parce qu'il était _très _fatigué.

Harry se renfrogna lorsqu'il se souvint avec précision qu'il allait devoir affronter Drago aujourd'hui et qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher dans son dortoir, comme il le faisait d'habitude, puisqu'une certaine personne s'était permise de lui donner le mot de passe. _Maudite Hermione_, pensa-t-il.

- Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ? demanda Ron en le regardant bizarrement.

- Si, si, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le pied de son lit où un amoncellement de cadeaux l'attendait.

_I don't care about the presents  
__Underneath the Christmas tree _

Il fut tenté d'ouvrir le plus gros en premier, mais un petit paquet lui sauta dans les mains et un mot était accroché dessus où il pouvait lire : _Ouvre celui-ci d'abord._ Ce qu'il fit. Là, il y avait une petite peluche rouge en forme de cœur et une note traînait au fond de la boîte. Harry s'en saisit et lu :

_Je t'offre mon coeur. Prends-en soin._

_PS : Maintenant, tu peux ouvrir le gros. Mais avant, fait sortir tes copains !_

Le cœur du brun fit un bond à la lecture de la première phrase et, dans un état second, il demanda à ses camarades de sortir. Ces derniers râlèrent et protestèrent, mais à force de persuasion, Harry réussit à les mettre dehors et il s'approcha du gros paquet, ses mains tremblant lorsqu'il commença à déchirer l'emballage. Une fois fait, il ouvrit le carton où se trouvait... Drago ! Et il était complètement nu ! Sous le choc, Harry recula d'un pas, mais cela ne l'empêcha de détailler avec soin le corps blanc et parfait du blond, ni de rougir à la vue de l'organe représentant la fierté masculine.

- Je t'offre ma personne, annonça le blond, toujours avec ce sourire et cette lueur étrange qui faisait briller ses yeux de mille feux. Et... ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt son torse où une sorte de post-it y était collé.

- Je t'offre mon amour, lut Harry qui commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne avec toutes ses émotions qu'il ressentait.

Drago s'approcha alors lentement de lui et l'embrassa de la même façon qu'hier avant de quémander l'entrée de sa langue dans sa bouche, ce que le brun accepta avec plaisir. Le baiser devant alors plus passionné, plus sensuel, mais il prit fin trop rapidement aux yeux de Harry qui émit un grognement de mécontentement, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

- Joyeux Noël, dit-il alors avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec passion.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que c'était bien et que vous avez aimé ^^

Maintenant, j'attends vos reviews :D


End file.
